1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drilling and, more specifically, to a computerized boring system that provides real time feedback to a computer control system that reduces the chance of the boring operation causing damage to a buried utility or structure. There can be one to several proximity sensors embedded in the bore head that detect buried facilities. Sensors can be arranged within the bore head in any configuration including vertically, horizontally, and at any angle in between. The number of sensors in the bore head depends on the bore head size and sensing resolution required for boring operations. The computer control system preferably incorporates at least one programmable logic controller (PLC) and/or an electrical relay system in communication with said number of bore head sensors.
The application illustrates a specific embodiment of the invention, which is not intended to limit the invention in any manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other boring machines which provide for bore head location. While these boring machines may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a computerized boring system having sensor elements within the bore head to detect buried metallic utilities prior to contact by the bore head.
It is further desirable to provide computational analysis of the sensor data to control the rotational and vertical speed of the boring operation and location of the bore head relative to top dead center of the pipe.